The Moment I knew
by callietonnis
Summary: After Booth comes back with Hannah, Brennan realizes that things have changed between her and Booth and not for the better. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Based off Taylor Swift's song The Moment I Knew

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, have rights to Fox, Bones, or Taylor Swift. I'm just writing for fun.

Enjoy!

He said he would be there.

Things were just getting back to normal after coming back after seven months. I really thought he would walk in the door with that big smile of his and we could pretend that nothing ever happened. I would have been happy for that.

Angela keeps telling me not to worry. That he just got caught up at work, but that doesn't happen to Booth.

Not for me.

I try to take my mind off of Booth's absence by looking at the Christmas lights and birthday decorations. I barely hear people asking how Maluku was and how the team is. I'm too busy staring at the door. I look down at what I was wearing; a red cocktail dress, black pumps, and red lipstick. The outfit was Angela's idea, not mine. She said Booth would definitely notice, but I know it was just to make me feel better. He is too busy with Hannah and he isn't even here. I take to looking at the people. They all look happy, laughing, and oblivious to my sadness. That doesn't last long as I once again think of Booth. That is when I realized that everything changed. He did. I did. The team did. Everyone changed, and it might not be fixable.

As the night gets later, I get even more upset. It's irrational because I know I'm not as important as I once was. I can hardly keep the tears at bay. Not long after, I find that I can't and run to the bathroom to hide. I don't get very far because Angela and Cam follow me.

"Bren, what's the matter," Angela questions

"He said he would be here." I repeat over and over.

They finally coax me out of the bathroom and I feel everyone's staring at me. All I can think is how I'm usually the strong, unfeeling person. I'm not the one who runs out of the room crying. This is all uncharted territory to me.

And then there is Booth.

I don't understand why I care that he isn't here so much and the person I would ask to explain the feeling is the person it is about. Later, after I managed to sneak away, I'm going over the night; everyone singing happy birthday to me, my breakdown in the bathroom, and the whole situation with Booth.

My phone starts ringing and I rush to answer.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, sorry I couldn't come. Hannah is sick so I was helping her and"

I couldn't hear it anymore so I cut him off.

"I'm sorry to Booth"

I hung up the phone after that.

Things have changed and it hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked to do another chapter from Booths POV, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own Bones or Fox

It's Bones party today and I had told her that I would come, but I don't know if I can. Hannah just called and she said that she didn't feel so good and that she would love it if I came home, so I did. I mean sure, it isn't like I wanted to stay at the Hoover.

But, Bones's party is in an hour and I needed to get her gift from my table at home. I wouldn't be able to tell Hannah 'I know you're sick, but I kind of told Bones I would be at her party, so I have to go'. Hannah is my girlfriend and Bones is just my partner.

Besides, Bones has more friends. She doesn't need me around. she has Angela, Hodgins, the squints, Cam, and all the people at the lab. She won't miss me. I'll just give her the gift tomorrow. Maybe I'll call her later.

After I've left the Hoover and I'm on my way to get some soup for Hannah, my phone rings. Its Angela.

" Booth"

"Where are you. The party starts soon and everyone is already here. Bren looks great."

" Look Angela, I don't think I'll be there. Hannah is sick so I need to take care of her. Besides, Bones won't even know that I'm not there."

"Sure, choose Baghdad Barbie over your partner. What do you mean Bren won't notice you are not there? She has been looking for you the whole time."

" Yes, I am going to choose Hannah over Bones because Hannah is my girlfriend. Bones is just my partner. Bye Angela, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better hope not." And with that, Angela hung up, leaving me annoyed and feeling a little bad.

Why should I feel bad for wanting to stay with Hannah? She is my girlfriend, I am allowed to help her feel better.

After I pick up the soup and drive back to my place, Hannah greets me at the door.

"Hey Hannah, I thought you were sick. I got you some soup."

"Thanks, but I feel better now. You can still help me with some things though." She winked and pulled at my tie.

" Maybe later, I'm starving right now though. Let's eat. This soup smells delicious." I dodge around Hannah and set the food on the table and begin opening it.

" I get you to come home early from work and all you want to do is eat?"

Maybe I should have gone to Bones's party after all. I look at the clock, 7:30. I would either be fashionably late or stand out like a sore thumb. I didn't want to take the chance of the latter happening, so I decide not to go to the party. I compromise by calling her later and explaining myself.

" Hannah. I've had a long day at work and I really would just like to eat right now."

Hannah sighs, but goes and eats her soup. I realize that my relationship with Hannah has changed since she came over here. I try, but I can't figure out why.

The rest of dinner is silent and afterwards Hannah silently goes to the bedroom, leaving Booth alone at the table.

I look at the clock, 8:53, and decide that now would be good to call Bones. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, sorry I couldn't come. Hannah is sick so I was helping her and-" I'm cut off before I can finish. I decide to lie and say that Hannah actually was sick so that It sounds like I had an actual reason to not be there.

"I'm sorry too Booth" And she hung up, leaving me confused. I somehow feel like she has more than one meaning to that and I'm pretty sure it has to do with our seven month leave. I'm mean sure, I felt like things were different, but I had a girlfriend now. Things had to be different.

They just had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, it's just with finals and track practice, my schedule is busy. But, after next Tuesday, I'll able to post chaps regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Fox.

I don't know when my chapters will be posted yet, probably Wednesdays and Saturdays

Enjoy!

Brennan hoped that Booth didn't come in with a case today. She really wasn't in the mood to see him. After giving up hope that he would show up last night, she tried to seem happy for Angela's sake, but she was actually really upset. She had let herself believe that he would still show up and act like things were normal when they were anything but. When she had gotten home after the party, she just wanted to sleep and be done with the day. She would keep the idea that they were not the same as they had been in her head. Then Booth had called, completely messing up her plans. He started to explain how sorry he was that he didn't make it, but that Hannah was sick and he needed to take care of her. Brennan didn't want to hear any of it. She had talked to Hannah before her party yesterday and she had sounded fine. Why would Booth lie? With that thought Brennan had cut Booth off and said that she was sorry too and hung up.

As soon as Brennan was done remembering what happened yesterday, she heard her name being called. By the person she wanted to see the least.

"Bones. Hey, we have a case. Let's go."

"I have a lot of work to do Booth. When we were gone for seven months, bodies came in that still are not identified. Take an intern."

"The bodies can wait. You love cases. What's up? Why don't you want to go?"

"That was before. I just want to identify bodies in bone storage and go home. The interns are more than capable of assisting." She said the first part quietly, not wanting Booth to know how much it hurt that he didn't show up yesterday.

"What? What do you mean 'before' and you never go home early. You usually stay until morning."

Since he had obviously heard what she had said, she decided hell with it. It wasn't like her telling him how upset that he didn't show up would ruin their partnership. That was heading there on its own.

"I meant before we went to opposite sides of the earth Booth! Before you decided you could start breaking promises to me." She was angry, using her sadness to fuel it.

"That is what this is about. Yesterday? Bones, I told you that Hannah was sick and I needed to help her. Our partnership is going to be different from now on. I have Hannah and I love her." Brennan didn't understand why that statement hurt so much. She also didn't understand why he was still lying about Hannah."

"Booth, I talked to Hannah yesterday. She didn't sound very sick. She sounded very happy actually. Why do you keep lying about it? Is that part of how our partnership will be different?" She hadn't meant to say the last part, but she was angry and he wasn't helping the situation.

Brennan watched as Booth struggled for something to say.

"Never mind Booth, it doesn't matter. I have bones to work on so you'll just have to take an intern." With that Brennan walked out of her office leaving Booth standing there, confused, angry and a little upset.

(Page break)

Angela found Brennan in the Bone room about 10 minutes after she saw her leave her office.

"Bren." Angela repeated Brennan's name four more times, finally giving up hope on her answering.

'Look. I realize that you won't answer me, but you can at least listen. I know you are upset that Booth didn't show up last night and I know that Booth doesn't seem to care, but Bren, he does. You don't just stop loving someone." With that Angela left. Brennan finally looked up and she had silent tears running down her face. 'There's no way Booth still loves me, if he ever even did.'


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I just couldn't write. I should update regularly now, regularly meaning every Wednesday and Saturday.

Enjoy!

Brennan stayed in the lab pretty late, reverting back to her old ways. By the time she got home it was already one in the morning. She decided that she would at least get a few hours of sleep before returning to the lab.

About two hours later, Brennan woke up from her peaceful dream, where everyone was happy and people weren't skipping out on parties or dating people who lie in order to have sex, by someone pounding on the door.

"Bones, open up. I know you're in there, I already checked the lab."

Brennan slowly opened the door, still half asleep.

"Booth, what do you want?" She was still upset with him, but she didn't understand why. Sure, he skipped out on her party to have sex with his girlfriend who he thought was sick but just wanted to have sex with him, but that didn't explain why she was upset.

"We have another body. come on, let's go, chop chop, time's wasting away Bones." He sounded way too enthusiastic for three in the morning.

"How much coffee had you had? And I told you, one of the interns can help you with this case. I'm busy." She was lying right through her teeth and she didn't know why. She actually had lots of free time since they hadn't been back for long.

"Just one or two cups. Come on Bones, it's three in the morning, why should I wake up Wendell when you could do it perfectly?"

"I guess you're right. Let me go change." She wasn't going to let her personal issues get in the way of her professional career.

She came back ten minutes later, putting her hair into a low ponytail.

"Okay, let's go."

(Page Break)

They arrived at the crime scene and were greeted by Officer Caldwell.

"Morning. The body is just over here."

They were lead to a creek where a body looked to haphazardly thrown down.

Brennan bent down to get a closer look at the bones. "Female. About 15-18 years old. Caucasian. Never had a broken bone. I can't get anymore until we get back to the Jeffersonian."

"You heard her, pack the stuff up and ship it to the Jeffersonian."

"This isn't just stuff Booth, these are human remains." Normally, Brennan would have just brushed it off, but she was annoyed at Booth and couldn't contain it."

Booth just stared at her and then shook his head. 'Better not fight about it. She already isn't happy with me. Why is that?' Booth decided that he would ask when they got back into the car.

Once they wee on their way to the Jeffersonian, Booth started up the conversation.

"Hey Bones, what has you irked? You've been like this since your party. Some one do something that made you feel uncomfortable?"

Why does he think he can make me feel better by acting like he is protecting me? It is very hard to stay mad at him when he does that. " How would you know if I have been annoyed since the party? You weren't there."

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I told you that Hannah was sick and that I had to take care of her. What part of 'I have a girlfriend that has needs' don't you understand?" Booth was getting angry. Why can't she understand why I didn't show?

Brennan wanted to say that the part where he had a girlfriend that wasn't her, was the problem. ' wait, what? Since when do I care if Booth has a girlfriend?'

"The part where I told you that she really wasn't sick. She just wanted to have intercourse with you." Brennan didn't understand why Booth didn't believe her that Hannah wasn't really sick.

They were at the Jeffersonian now and both people were happy with that fact. One because she couldn't understand why he didn't believe her and the other one because he was mad that she was talking crap about his girlfriend.

"I don't know why you keep saying that she wasn't sick when she told me she was. And frankly, right now, I don't care."

Brennan had exited the SUV and turned to face Booth. " Just because people tell you something, doesn't make it true." With that she turned to leave Booth correctly believing that she meant it for more than just what they had been talking about.

AN: I'm already working on the next chapter and you will have that either before or on Wednesday, no later. I tried to make this longer, but I couldn't. I promise the next one will definitely be loner than the other ones. Also, could you tell me if I need to fix anything? This is my first fanfic s if I'm not making since or anything, tell me? Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all those reviews! They make me happy.i'm not sure where this is going yet, I don't even have an outline of it.

disclaimer: I don't own anything, I've been living off my parents for the last 15 (almost 16!) years. I definitely don't own Bones or Fox.

Enjoy!

By the time Booth had dropped Brennan off at the lab, it was already six o'clock. She went to her office to catch up on paperwork until the body arrived, or so she had planned to. The next thing she knew, Angela had walked in and sat right in front of her.

"Hello Angela, anything you needed? Why are you here so early, you never come in until at least 8."

"Bren, it's 9:30. And for your information, I did come in here for something."

"I must have lost track of time. Are the bones here yet?" Brennan was angry that she lost track of time, time she could have spent looking ad examining the bones. ' At least I wasn't sleeping.'

"Yes, but what I want to know is how things are with our own personal F-B-eye candy." Angela wasn't going to stop until she got some information.

"Angela, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I have bones to examine. Lunch?" Brennan needed a way to escape and fast.

"Fine, but only because you have work. Don't think you will get away from me. We have important matters to discuss."

"Yes, because what goes on in my life is important." Brennan rolled her eyes. 'When will Angela learn that I don't like talking about my personal life?'

"Good use of sarcasm. Anyway, I guess I'll see you at lunch. I have a face to reconstruct."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when Angela walked out of her office, glad she didn't have to talk out her feelings right now. 'Here you go again with the feelings Brennan. When will you learn, they only hurt you.' Satisfied that she dodged questioning, Brennan went to go help Wendell with the bones.

(Page break)

Booth decided that he should stop by his house to grab some break fast, and to be away from Brennan for a little while, before he went to the Jeffersonian to see what they found. He just didn't understand why she was so annoyed. He didn't do anything wrong. He already told her that Hannah was sick, but she said that she had talked to Hannah beforehand and that she seemed okay. Had Hannah really been sick or did she just want to have sex?

When he went into his kitchen, he found Hannah eating a big bowl of ice cream and was drinking some milk. 'That's odd. I thought milk just made you more sick?'

"Hey Hannah. Thought you were sick?'

Hannah looked nervous for a second before she covered it up with surprise. 'Hopefully he doesn't notice.'

"Hey Seeley. I feel better today, so that's good. Maybe you could make me feel even better?" Hannah walked right up to him and grabbed his tie.

"Can't, have to get back to the Jeffersonian." With the mention of the Jeffersonian, Booth saw Hannah roll her eyes.

"Why are you always working? I didn't come all the way over here to sit around your house all day. I came here to spend time with you." Hannah started to pet his chest and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Look", Booth said annoyed. " I never asked you to come over here. I can't just give up my job to be with you. By the way, I know you lied about being sick yesterday. I should have just believed Bones in the first place." Booth pushed Hannah away, angry that he just now started to believe Bones.

"How do you know Bones isn't lying just to get rid of me so she can have you to herself?" Hannah could not believe him. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud!

" Don't call her Bones! Her name is and I know her. She couldn't lie even if she wanted to." Booth was mad at Hannah for thinking he could just drop everything and be with her, but he was mostly mad at himself. He had been giving Bones a hard time because she had been warning him about his girlfriend.

"Well, she is obviously lying about how she feels. It was her you called that night a few nights ago. What is she jealous that I have you and she doesn't? I've been trying to ignore it, but clearly- "

"Hannah! . I called her because I had promised her that I would go to her party, but I didn't because I thought you were sick. I had to blow off my best friend for something that wasn't even real. Bones doesn't have feelings for me. Trust me I know." Booth sounded dejected and Hannah picked up on it.

"What!? What do you mean you know that she doesn't have feelings for you. What was the sex not good enough. I knew that cold, annoying scientist would be bad in bed. No one who talks like that could be good in bed." Hannah was furious. How could he have slept with his partner and not told her. How are they even still partners?

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER." Booth bellowed. He'd had enough of this. " I asked Bones to have a relationship with me and she turned me down. That's why I went to Afghanistan and it's how I met you."

"So I'm your rebound girl. Gee, that makes me feel great." Hannah rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Technically you weren't because we had never been together, but I guess..." Booth trailed off.

"We. Are. Done. I can't be with someone knowing I'm just a rebound. When you get back from work today, I won't be here anymore. Okay?" Hannah turned and started toward the bedroom.

Booth wanted to stop her, but she had been right. She had been a rebound. Booth just hadn't been aware yet.

He looked at the clock, 8:00. 'Guess I should go now. How can my day get any better?' With that, he grabbed his keys and headed to the Jeffersonian.

He had some apologizing to do.

(Page Break)

Angela saw him enter the lab first. He actually hadn't seen much of him since he came back with Hannah.

"Hey Booth. What are you doing here?" Her words seemed friendly, but her voice betrayed them.

"I need to talked to Bones." Booth sounded desperate. On the car ride over, he realized just how much he had let their partnership and friendship struggle.

And I was all because of Hannah.

"I don't know Booth that isn't such a good idea. She still seems pretty upset with what you did."

"That's why I'm here. To fix things." Booth kept on walking.

Angela laughed. " You think one conversation will fix things? And what about Hannah? Having her here will definitely not help your situation that you are trying to fix."

Booth turned around. " I know one conversation will not fix everything. And Hannah is gone. We broke it of this morning." He turned back around and headed to the platform where Bones and Wendell were. All Angela could do was smile. ' They might actually have a shot.'

AN: Thanks for reading. Review Please. See you next Wednesday. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't know where I am going with this story, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly

Enjoy!

"Hey Bones, whatcha got for me?"

"Alice Wonderfield was 16 years old. She had never broken a body or, from what I can tell, had a cavity."

"Really? Alice Wonderfield? Was her brother Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dum? And can we talk, in your office?" Booth really needed to have this conversation with her. He needed her to understand what went down with Hannah and him.

"Why would I know what her brother's name is or if she even had one? It's also not very nice to call him dumb, especially since you haven't met him yet." Brennan looked up from looking at the remains so she could give Booth a confused look.

"I was joking. You know, Alice in Wonderland? Anyway, can we talk?" Booth noticed how she didn't bring up his question or an answer the first time.

"I need to be looking for information within the body, but since this seems important I'll go with you." Brennan stepped away from the body, took off her gloves, and headed for her office with Booth not far behind.

Once they got to her office, Brennan sat down behind her desk and Booth sat in the chair across from her.

"Okay Booth, what is it? We really should go tell the family soon."

"I broke up with Hannah this morning...it was more mutual than just me."

"I'm sorry Booth; I know how much you loved her."

"That's the thing Bones. I don't know if I ever loved her." Booth was looking her and she could see the truth in his words, but she could also see sadness there.

"What do you mean? She came all the way from Afghanistan to be with you. That has to mean something.

"Just because someone does something drastic for you, doesn't mean they love you." Both Booth and Brennan knew that there was an underlying message aimed for Brennan.

"Booth..." Brennan didn't know what to say. She didn't know where this conversation was going. She needed to talk to Angela.

"You know, I think I'm done dating for a while. I obviously am not wanted by anyone romantically." Another blow to Brennan.

"Booth, why are you getting angry with me. If you want to be with Hannah, be with Hannah. You said you're the one you ended things, surely you can go back and change it." Brennan didn't want that, she didn't know why, but she definitely did not want that to happen. 'I really need to talk to Angela about this. I'm so confused.'

"Bones, if I would change something in the past, I would most definitely not be breaking up with Hannah."

Brennan didn't say anything for a while. "We should go inform the family now." She announced quietly.

"Yeah, let's go tell the family."

When they walked past the platform to get to the SUV, Angela could feel the awkwardness radiating off of the two.

"Man, I wonder what Booth said this time. He just had to open his big mouth." Angela said, staring at Booth and Brennan until they were out of sight.

"What makes you think it was Booth. Dr. Brennan could have said something. Besides, Booth is dating Hannah; he would say something to Dr. Brennan that would make them feel awkward." Cam tried to reason with Angela.

"No, they broke things off this morning. Booth told me. He said he needs to talk to Brennan, to fix things." Angela informed the group, confusion dripping from her words.

"I wouldn't worry about it that much. Dr. B and Booth will sort this out just like they always do." Hodgins said.

"You're right. I just want them to get together all ready, they deserve it." Angela said sadly. Cam and Hodgins both nodded their heads.

(Page Break)

The ride to the Wonderfield's house was silent. You could practically taste the awkwardness that was coming off the partners. Once they got to the house, walked up to the door and tried to look normal.

The door opened and a middle aged woman spoke.

"What do you want? I don't got time for this." She smelled gross and looked even worse.

"Hello, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Are you Alice Wonderfield's mother?" Booth introduced without looking directly at the woman.

"No, and I am glad I'm not at least not for real. She was our foster child. Never liked to listen, always sat in her room reading." The woman spat. Both looked over at Brennan to see the color drained from her face.

"Well, we are here to inform you that she was found murdered in the creek not too far from here. When was the last time you saw Alice?" Booth wanted to leave as soon as he could because he didn't like the blank face his [partner was showing.

"It would have been last Friday morning, before school. She never came home, so I told the police."

"Thank you and we will be in touch when we get more information." He turned around and he and his partner went to the car. Neither one saw the girls face staring at them through the window of the house.

AN: I know this isn't really long, so I might update later. I've got to go clean my house and babysit.

Also, I don't know how the foster system works, so I'm just writing. If anyone could give me some insight, that would be amazing. I don't want to offend anybody at all.

:) - Callie


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SATURDAY. I TOTALLY SPACED IT.

Sorry for the people who were confused about last chapter! I now Booth didn't seem to be apologizing, it is fixed this chapter and I hope it makes sense.

I love the reviews I've gotten! They make me feel special. :)

Enjoy!

They got back into the car and it was just as awkward as it had been before, if not increased.

"Bones, I know cases like this are hard for you. I just want you to know that i'm here for you." Booth was serious. He knew how much foster care cases affected his partner and he wanted to be there to help her in any way he could.

"Oh, just like you have been? Are you going to call last minute and cancel because your new girlfriend is 'sick'? By the way, I told you that Hannah wasn't really sick. It's funny Booth, you trade someone you've known for years for someone who you barely know. It doesn't even matter, I'm fine." Brennan knew that she was being overdramatic, but she needed to let frustrations out.

Booth didn't say anything; he just looked at the road. Brennan was starting to believe that he just wasn't going to answer. Booth surprised her when he did.

"I tried to apologize in your office, but it didn't come out right. I was trying to say that if I could go back in the past, I would go back to when I asked to give us a chance not fix my break up with Hannah. I didn't trade you in. You turned me down and I told you that I had to move on. Hannah was there and she made me feel wanted, needed."

"Booth, I never said you weren't wanted or needed." Brennan lost all of her frustrations, for now at least. Where would he get such an idea?

"It sure felt like it that night at the reflecting pool." Brennan could tell that Booth still hurt from when she turned him down.

Brennan didn't say anything; she had too many emotions running around in her head. She started going back over what had been said, or not said, that night. To Booth, it looked as if Brennan had a big fascination with the road they were on. Brennan on the other hand, had just had a breakthrough.

"You didn't tell me I didn't have to change." Brennan mumbled so low that Booth almost didn't hear her.

Booth already knew what she was talking about. "We had been partners for five years by then. I had never asked you to change, why would I do it then?"

Brennan was saved from replied since they had just arrived at the Jeffersonian. She couldn't leave him hanging so before she left, she told him one thing. "If you had said that then, things might have turned out differently."

With those words, Booth decided that they still had a shot and he would need one artists help.

AN: Sorry it isn't longer; I wanted to get an update in. I'll update maybe tomorrow since this is late.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the wait. I just couldn't bring myself to type anything. Because I made you wait, I'll put up an extra chapter later today. Sound good?

I hope you like this chapter. I still have no idea where this story is going to go, but I'll try and make an outline for it.

Enjoy!

Angela was the first to see Brennan walk into the lab after her car ride with Booth. She had some very interesting things to find out from her best friend, namely how things.

"Sweetie, how was telling the parents? Was it bad? How was the car ride with Booth?"

Brennan was confused. Angela never questioned her about that. "She was a foster child and the car ride was like normal." That was all Brennan would say.

"Oh sweetie...I'm sorry." Angela knew how hard these kinds of cases were on her.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. Now I would like to go look at the remains before Booth gets here." Brennan walked away and up to the platform, leaving Angela staring at her retreating form.

(Page Break)

As soon as Booth saw Brennan walk into the Jeffersonian, he called Angela.

"Hello?"

"Angela. I need your help."

"About what?" Angela was happier with him now that he broke up with his girlfriend.

"You see, I've come to realize that I'm not exactly out of love with Bones. Just the opposite really. Now I know it won't be easy and I know I haven't been to the lab, but-" Booth was cut off.

"Say no more. Sure, you've been an ass lately, but at least you're trying. I see Brennan now. I will call you back as soon as I can. Just so you know Booth, she still loves you." With that Angela went to go greet her best friend.

(Page Break)

As Brennan was looking at the bones, she couldn't help but wonder why Angela was so curious. Why would the car ride with Booth be any different than it normally is? As for the child, she had to compartmentalize. She couldn't save everybody. That didn't mean it hurt any less though.

(Page Break)

Once Brennan went to the platform, Angela called Booth back.

"Booth" He was distracted trying to find Alice's birth family.

"Hey, It's Angela. I have an idea." Booth was all ears now.

"Shoot." He would do anything to make Brennan realize that he still loved her.

"First off, you need to start acting like you did before everyone left. It might be weird at first, but trust me. This will help Brennan realize that you still care. I will tell you when to move on with the plan and what to do." Angela hoped this would work. Those two had to be the most adorable non-couple there was and she was sure they would be the best real couple as well.

"Okay if you think it would work. Thank you so much Angela. I know that I'm probably not first on your list to talk to right now, but I want to make things right."

"I know, that's why I'm not angry. You actually want this. I hope everything works out Booth, I really do."

"Well, just like your psychic said, everything happens eventually." Booth hung up and got back to work finding the parents. He was going to make Bones see that after everything, he still loved her.

AN: I know this isn't long, but I at least wanted to put something up for you guys. If you have any suggestions, let me know. I'm all ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, it's late…again. Don't worry; there WILL be another chapter tomorrow.

Enjoy!

"Hey Bones, Whatcha got for me?" Booth questioned as he joined them on the platform.

"So far I've found that she has had both her legs broken, her left one two years ago and her right, three. Her left arm has been broken and her right wrist has been fractured." Brennan answered, sadness dripping from her words.

Booth cringed when Brennan was giving him the list of injuries. "Why don't we go talk to the teacher?"

Brennan sighed, split between wanting to go and working on the remains. If Hannah were still here, she would most likely say, but she isn't. "Let me grab my coat."

(Page Break)

The drive didn't take very long and before they knew it, they were staring at Bay Ride High School. It didn't take long to find the principal as she chatting with students in the hall.

"Mrs. Lank?" Booth tried to seem laidback as he didn't want to scare the children with his badge.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Brennan decided that while the woman was very pretty, her ears were too big for her head, but she decided that she should probably keep that to herself.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're here about the murder of Alice Wonderfield."

Mrs. Lank's face went from happy to crushed in a matter of 30 seconds. "Oh my gosh, was it the parents? Did they finally get what they wanted?" She was visablly shaken and decided to take a seat in a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry, but why would you think the parents did this?" Brennan had a feeling that she knew where this was headed and she didn't like it.

Slowly, the principal answered. "Alice would come in late everyday. After a while I decided to know why, so I waited for her to show up. When she did, she would have bruises down her arms. Alice would insist that she fell on the playground, but I suspected. I knew she was living with bad people. They have a son who goes here, John. He is a freshman; if you want I can pull him out of class." Booth could only nod because he was too busy watching Bones's face drain of color again.

Once the principal was out of ear shot, Booth turned to Brennan, Angela's words swimming around all over his mind.

_Start acting like you did before everyone left_

"Bones, you all right?" Booth moves to stand in front of her close but not so he was crowding her.

She spoke up slowly. "If she knew what was happening to Alice, then why didn't she report it? She let her get abused, Booth. She let it keep happening. "Brennan was angry know. How could a principal for goodness sakes not report an abuse case?

"Look Bones, I'm not sure why she didn't report it. I'll ask her when she comes back. I know how much this case is affecting you and I wanted you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. Okay?" Booth knew that she probably would say she was fine and that she can compartmentalize. Much to his surprise, Brennan just said okay and gave him a little smile. _Maybe I'm not the only one who wants things how they used to be._

After a few moments of staring at each other, they heard a throat clearing. Booth turned to look at the offender and he found himself staring at a petite redhead.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I heard you were here because of Alice. I was her best friend. What happened to her?"

"Sorry, but shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yea, gym. I told the teacher I didn't feel well and I was sent to the nurse. On the way her, I heard Mrs. Lank talking to John about it. By the way, I'm Alison. "Booth decided to let the whole 'you shouldn't lie to get out of class' lecture and asking questions.

"We don't know much as of right know, that's why we're here. Do you know of anyone who didn't like Alice, anyone who wanted to hurt her?"

Alison thought about it for a moment. "Other than her parents, no. she never really talked to anyone, people thought she was a freak. She was smart and once you got to know her, she was really sweet.

"Okay thank you Ali-"Booth's words were interrupted by a scolding woman.

"Excuse me, what are you doing out of class?" Mrs. Lank had lost the grieving principal tone and replaced it with the harsh principal tone.

"She's fine, just answering questions." booth didn't want to start a student- authority argument.

"She is not fine. She should be in class not out here. You think you can come in here and take over? This is a school, my school." The glare Booth was being given pissed him off. He decided that it was time to cut the nice cop with her and he pulled out his badge.

"And I this is a murder investigation, I win." This quieted Mrs. Lank.

Brennan had been quiet for a long time, trying to get over the fact that she was so much like Alice in high school. While the two other adults were arguing she decided to go over to the two teens, who decided to go sit on the bench.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Brennan. I take it you're John?" The boy looked way to skinny to be a high school freshman.

"Yeah. Is Alice really dead?" When he looked up at her, Brennan just wanted to grab him and pull him into a tight hug. She decided to do just that.

"Yeah she is. I'm so sorry." With these words, Brennan felt tears begin to soak up her shirt. She didn't want to, but she pulled back so she could ask a few questions. Before she could begin, Alison spoke up.

"I really should be heading back to class now. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any more information."

"That's okay. You helped. Alice would be very glad." Alison just smiled and walked away.

AN: That's all for right now. I'll put up the Brennan/ John chat later or tomorrow, hopefully later.

Also, the high school is made up (as far as I know it is) and I don't know how good/bad the foster care system is. I don't mean to offend anyone. I someone has any clue to it or just pointers, that would be great.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm putting it up on time, Yay! I didn't get any reviews, but I know people are reading. If you would let me know how good/bad my writing is, please let me know

Enjoy!

After Alison left, Brennan turned back to John.

"I know that losing a sibling can be hard for anyone, but I need to ask some questions. Is that okay?" Brennan may not have lost Russ in the way that he lost Alice, but she still lost him.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. I would really like to help. Alice and I weren't blood related, but she was the closest to family I'd ever had." Brennan understood completely. Booth told her once that there was more than one type of family and she liked to believe that was true. "I've known Alice since I was four years old, she was six. I was new in the Wonderfield home, but she had been there most of her life. Even back then she was quiet. The only time I would hear her talk is late at night, but even that was quiet. Our foster mom, Sarah, would yell at her a smack her, but Alice never said a thing. She just took it and then went upstairs to read." Brennan was so close to tears and she could tell the boy was too. She turned to Booth, seeing him civilly talking to the principal about suspicious people.

Brennan turned back toward John. "Was there anyone else who was hurtful to your sister?"

"No, but there was this teacher. Mr. White. He was Alice's English teacher. She would come home some times and talk about how he freaked her out. I would talk to him." John seemed sincere about this, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

(Page Break)

The whole time Booth was talking to Mrs. Lank, he would cast glances at Brennan. He knew that she went to talk to the brother, but when he saw the tears, he was concerned.

He had just asked Mrs. Lank if there were any people that were being complained about from the students. "Mr. White. At lot of girls would come to me about how he would freak them out. There was never any evidence, so we couldn't fire him."

"Thank you that is enough for today. We'll be back tomorrow to talk to Mr. White." He looked over to see that Brennan was done as well and she was making her way over to him.

"I need to go back to the lab and see what else I can find on Alice's body."

"Sounds good to me Bones." They were on their way back to Booths car. "We need to come back tomorrow to check out -"

"Mr. White. John said that Alice would come home freaked out because of him." Brennan finished for him.

They were in the SUV now and both turned to look at Brennan. "I know that you were comparing yourself to Alice back there, when her friend was talking. Even though other people might find you cold or unfeeling, I think you are pretty nice and have a huge heart. "Brennan didn't know, until then, how much she needed to hear that. Her mood was instantly better.

"Thanks Booth. I just don't see how they have been able to stay in that house for this long. The mother was horrible. "Brennan's sadness was creeping up again.

"They won't be there much longer. We have CPS looking them over. John will get put in a nice home. Don't worry." Booth tried to calm her down.

"What if the next home isn't any better than the last home? What if it is worse? What about John's siblings? "Brennan knew firsthand how bad the foster system could be. She didn't want that for anyone.

Booth reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand. She tensed up at first, but then she relaxed into it. "We will find a way to make sure they are safe. Okay? We will. "This calmed Brennan.

"After we talk to the teacher tomorrow, we should talk to the mother again. There are lot of unanswered questions that she can answer." Brennan wanted this case to be over and she wanted those kids put in a safe home.

Then, she got an idea.

AN: Well, what is her idea? What do you think it is? Next chapter might come early, but I've got work to do right now so I have to stop it here.

Review? Please

-Callie


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update Saturday...or yesterday, I wasn't home at all. Thanks to the few that reviewed and for Becky for guessing what Brennan's idea was.

Happy 4th of July for those who celebrate!

Enjoy!

On the car ride back, as Brennan could think about was the idea she had. She wanted to bring it up to Booth and get his input, but she still wasn't sure if she trusted him completely. Brennan decided that since he did apologize, Hannah is gone and he said he would be her for her, she should just ask him already.

"Booth, do you think we would be able to take Alice's foster siblings out of that house?" Brennan couldn't let herself knowingly leave those kids in a bad home.

"Yea, if we have proof. Even if we take them out of that home, what about the next one?" Booth was waiting for her to bring this up.

"There are only two children left in that house. John and it says in the file that there is a 6 year old girl named Amanda. Besides, I know a way that I can take them out of that house and still keep them together." Brennan was surprised Booth hasn't figured it out yet, knowing her history.

"How do you plan on making sure they are safe?"

"Easy. They stay with me." Brennan was looking at him like he was crazy. How could he have not known?

Booth had a feeling that was what would happen. "Whoa. Are you sure? I mean, you always said you didn't want kids?"

"I just don't see how anyone could bring a child into this world knowing how bad it is. These kids already know, but I also want them to know that not everyone is like that. "

Booth was only able to look at her and smile because he was sure that his heart would explode, with happiness, if he did. "I, completely 100 percent think you should do it. You will be a great mom, I know it."

Brennan couldn't help the blush from showing. "Thank you Booth."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the Jeffersonian. Once they got there, they both knew that their moment earlier was gone.

"I don't even know if they will let me have the kids. We would need proof and even though I'm a registered foster parent, I don't know if my job will affect this or if -" Brennan was rambling.

"We just need proof and I will make sure we get it. Don't worry; I will be here to help you along the entire time." Booth cut her off, needing to explain. Brennan just smiled and walked into the lab. Booth on the other hand, had some investigating to do over at the Hoover.

(Page Break)

Brennan got into the lab and immediately looked for Angela. She trusted Booth wholeheartedly, but she needed a female perspective.

"Angela" Brennan saw her coming down the platform and didn't want to waste any time.

"Hey Bren. What's up?"

They were walking back toward to office now. Brennan decided to wait until they were in the safety of an office to bring up the topic of discussion.

"I want to take in the two children that are foster siblings to Alice." She waited to see what Angela's reaction was.

All Angela could do was hug Brennan. "Yes, yes, yes. I think you would be a great mom and I will totally help you along the way."

Brennan couldn't help but smile. She had all the encouragement she needs. Now, she only needs proof and then she can save them.

"Bren, how are you going to get them? They are already with a foster family."

"John, the boy, said that they were abusing Alice. If they were abusing one, they probably abused them all. Also, the foster mom did not seem fit to be in that position." Brennan couldn't hide her disgust.

"Booth and I are going to question one of the teachers tomorrow. Maybe they can give us some insight on the kids' home lives." Brennan doubted it, but she was hopeful.

"Well whatever happens, I'll help."

"Thanks Ange."

AN: I know it isn't super long, but it's already a day late and I wanted it up before tomorrow.

Any suggestions let me know.

:) Callie


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update Saturday. My pig was over and I was at a 4th of July party. I'm sorry

Here, have another chapter. You deserve it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Enjoy!

Over at the Hoover, Booth was looking into the foster mom, Ann Duncan. She was 42 and had been fostering children for 10 years. She got Alice when she was 39, about the time Alice was in eighth grade turning 13. Looking over more of the file, Booth found that Ann was married to a MR. James Duncan, 46. _'Looks like I'll be grabbing Bones to have a little chit chat with the dad tomorrow.'_

Over a course of 30 minutes, Booth found out that Mr. Duncan had been arrested when he was 35 for assault of a 16 year old girl. He also saw the number of he social worker for the children and decided that they needed a talking to. After a few rings, they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and I was wondering if you could answer some questions about Mr. and Mrs. Duncan for me."

"Depends. Some information is confidential. Is there a reason?"

"Yea there's a reason. Alice Wonderfield."

"What about her. She is probably trying to get her foster father in trouble again."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. He definitely was going to go question her. He checked the clock, 4:37, and made a decision.

"Sorry, Miss. I'm going to have to call you back." Booth hung up before he could respond. He grabbed his jacket and left, heading toward the Jeffersonian.

(Page Break)

Brennan was in her office, catching up on some paperwork when Booth came in.

"Let's go Bones. We've got a social worker to talk to."

"What? Why?" Brennan was really confused. She looked at the clock, 4:50.

"Listen. I know it's late, but I talked to this lady on the phone and trust me, you want to go with me to talk to her." Brennan looked at him skeptically, but complied.

(Page Break)

Once they got to the building where the social works was at, whose name Booth found out was Miss. Cynthia Edwards.

They got inside and were directed back to her office. She came out not to much later.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Edwards. Could you please make this fast, it is already 5:30." Brennan didn't like the woman's attitude, but decided not to say anything.

"FBI. We talked on the phone, remember?" Booth already wasn't happy with her.

"Oh yes, well, please come into my office." Once they were all settled inside Miss. Edwards began talking again.

"You had been talking about Alice Wonderfield, but like I said, she probably is trying to get Mr. Duncan in trouble again." Brennan stared at her in disbelief. Now she wasn't just annoyed, she was furious.

"Excuse me? Alice Wonderfield is dead. Her body was found in a creek. How could you think that she was lying to get her foster father in trouble?" Brennan wanted to cry. This was how she was treated and she wasn't going to let that happen to the other two children.

"May I please see the file you have on the children?" Brennan wanted to find out all she could about what was going on in that house.

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential. You will have to talk to my boss." The woman was proud to have busted the woman's bubble.

"Actually that would be great. If you could just point me in the right direction, and if you don't, I'll find it myself. When the woman didn't show any signs of helping, Brennan hastily left the room.

Booth turned to the social worker after Brennan left, with a smug look on his face.

"Well, looks like you just become a prime suspect."

(Page Break)

Brennan was furious. She was storming down the hall, until someone stopped her.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Miss. Cynthia Edwards boss."

"Oh. She is right down the hall." The woman gave her a smile so Brennan said Thanks and smiled back.

Once she found the room, she knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened and a petite woman was standing in front of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Brennan thought that the woman couldn't be any older than 25.

"My name is Doctor Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute. My partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, is talking to Miss. Cynthia Edwards, who, might add, is very rude."

The petite woman, whose name tag said Mrs. Taylor, just gave Brennan a knowing look. "Yes, a lot of people don't like Cynthia. What has she done?"

Brennan told her about Alice's death and how she wanted to look at the children's file.

"Normally, people are not allowed to see these, but since Alice's is dead and the FBI is involved, you can take a look." Mrs. Taylor stood up, opened a filing cabinet, and pulled out the file. She handed it to Brennan. "Keep it as long as you need."

"Thank you, but I have to go. I have a question though. Would it possible to get the children out of that house?" Brennan was hoping she would say yes.

"This is not the first home they have been in. No one wants them." Mrs. Taylor seemed sad about it, but she also sounded like as hope was lost.

"I do. I want to take them in. They are not safe in that house. I have reason to believe they are being abused. I know what it's like. They can't stay there. The boy or the girl." Brennan hoped she was putting up a good argument.

"I will see what I can do. If you could, will you come back her tomorrow morning at around 11? I should have some answers by then." Mrs. Taylor hoped she could make this work. She saw the sincerity in the woman's eyes.

"Thank you so much." Brennan said as she was leaving.

(Page Break)

After Brennan noticed that Booth wasn't in Miss. Edwards office, she decided that he was probably outside. As she was walking, she decided to read the file. She saw that the little girl, who was six, had been to 8 different homes and that her name was Carly. She also saw that Carly had been physically abused since she was 2, the same year she went into foster care.

By the time Booth saw her come outside, Brennan had tears running down her face. He quickly got out of the car and went up to her.

"Bones. Bones. What the matter?"

"The little girl has been being beaten for most of her life. She's only six Booth, six. How could they do this to her? What did she ever do to them? And what about the boy, John? He has been in the foster system since he was seven and he is only 15! Booth, why? Why do people think that it's okay to just punish people for no reason, especially kids?" Brennan was sobbing by now. Booth did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. He wanted her to feel something. He wanted to her to know that not everything was bad. Brennan, surprising him, didn't push him away. Booth pulled away and just stared at her.

"I don't know why people do things like that, but I promise you. You will save those children." Brennan could only smile at him, to surprise to talk. They both silently walked to the car. On the way back Booth thought about how he probably just screwed everything up, while Brennan was thinking about how much she actually liked the kiss. They both had the same afterthought though.

_'I really need to talk to Angela.'_

AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews? Please? Pretty Please?

-Callie


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know...late again.

I passed out on Tuesday and I was tired and had a headache on Wednesday. Thursday...i tried. I tried to type.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Enjoy!

The car ride back to the Jeffersonian was silent and not a comfortable silence either. It was more of an 'I think I just messed everything up between us' silence. Both Booth and Brennan were shocked at how much they liked it. Booth had thought he moved on and Brennan felt something in that kiss that freaked her out.

Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian and turned to look at Brennan.

"I have to go over to the Hoover to check something out, but I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 10 so that you can talk to the lady about the kids. After that we can go talk to the teacher. Okay?" Booth didn't really need to check anything out, but he knew that Brennan would want to talk to Angela about the kiss.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I'll be here when you get me. And Booth? Thanks for being there." Brennan didn't want Booth to think that she was mad at him for the kiss. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't anger. She really needed to talk to Angela.

(Page Break)

Brennan had gone straight to Angela when she got to the lab. Angela could tell something was up, so they went to Brennan's office.

"Okay Sweetie, spill. Now. I know you're hiding something."

Brennan looked around her room for a few seconds before settling her eyes at Angela. "Booth kissed me." Angela's jaw dropped and then became a huge smile.

"Sweetie. That's great! When? Where? Was it amazingly awesome?"

"It was when we were leaving Miss. Edwards's office. I had gotten the file on Alice Wonderfield's foster siblings and the things that they have been through...Anyway, Booth saw how distraught I was and then I started rambling. The next thing I know, Booth's lips are on mine and I think I liked it." Brennan couldn't look at Angle by the time she was done talking.

"Bren, that's great! Well, not the part about the kids, but the kissing part is! That means he still has feelings for you. I know you still have feelings for him, so don't even try to tell me that you don't." Angela was so happy for her best friend. As soon as this talk was over, she had a congratulatory phone call to make to one special FBI agent.

"I don't know Ange. After the whole Hannah thing..." Brennan wasn't so sure that Booth still had feelings for her, but she hoped so. 'What? Since when do I wish Booth still had feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him?'

"Brennan. I can clearly see that you have a lot on your mind right now, so I'm just going to go. But first, a few words of advice. Don't use your mind on this. Use your heart. Booth loves you and you love him. Don't let him go." With that, Angela left to make a phone call. Brennan didn't know what to think. She hoped Angela was right, that Booth still had feelings for her. She sat on her couch for a while, just thinking about how much she liked the kiss. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it to happen again. She looked at the clock to see that I was 9:47. Brennan was surprised that she managed to sit and just think for a good hour and a half. Then, she got an idea. Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her purse and left the lab. 'I wasn't doing anything productive anyway.'

(Page break)

When Booth got back to the Hoover after dropping Brennan off at the lab, he tried to do some work. After a half hour of getting nothing done, he decided that he was going home. The normal work day was done, so it didn't really matter. He got home at around eight and decoded to have so mac and cheese for dinner. 'This isn't anything like Bones's, but it would have to do for now. Once he was done eating and cleaning his few dishes, he decided to go watch some TV before heading to bed. After 20, minutes of sitting in front of the TV, thinking about the kiss, there was a knock on his door. Booth got up, looked through the peephole and was surprised at who he saw.

An: I know it's shortish, but I wanted to put something up.

Review? Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Okay... I've been at cross country camp since Monday...without Wi-Fi...in the middle of nowhere. Here is your story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Enjoy!

"Hey." She was out of breath. Once she left the lab, she didn't want to waste more time. She didn't want to give herself the chance to turn around. To back out. To run.

"Bones. What are you doing here? It's almost 10:30. Why aren't you in bed? Sleeping. We have an early day tomorrow and it's going to be a long one." It wasn't that Booth minded seeing Brennan. He was just surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was at the lab, doing nothing. I need to talk to you about the kiss." Brennan stepped into his house. She was pretty sure that she was visibly shaking.

"Look. I'm sorry. It was just so that I could calm you down. I don't want this to mess everything up." Booth was afraid that Brennan had come here to tell him that she was going to some unknown country for an unknown period of time.

"That's the thing. I don't think it's messed anything up. I think it's done the opposite actually. "Brennan was surprised that she got that all out. She was worried that she was going to get halfway through, chicken out, and leave. Now all she could do was stare at Booth.

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bones didn't regret the kiss. "What are you trying to say?"

Brennan was getting antsy. How could he not understand? "What I'm trying to say is...is...that I enjoyed that kiss. I know I told you that I couldn't be with you, but I do. I really do. Then, we left and you came back with Hannah. While I was gone, I realized that I did want to be with you." Brennan decided to take a seat on his couch. She was pretty sure that if she stood much longer, her legs would give out and she would collapse to the floor. Booth decided to sit down next to her and hope he was right.

"So, if I kiss you right now..."

"I would like that. Very much."

And they did. It started slow and intimate, but then it became passionate and frenzied. Booth pulled Brennan onto his lap and she wrapped her hands behind his head and played with his hair. She pulled away when she needed to breathe and looked at him.

"Bedroom?"

"Don't you want to take this slow?"

"Booth. If we went any slower, we'd be going in the wrong direction." That was all Booth needed. He stood up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and headed toward the bedroom.

(Page Break)

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock was not wanted by either of the occupants of Booths bed. Brennan was the first to awake. She was worried she would regret everything in the morning, but she felt happy. She turned to look at Booth's sleeping form and decided to do something completely unlike her. She kissed him awake.

Booth awake to Temperance Brennan kissing him. As soon as he was aware of what was going on, he began kissing her back. Things became heated very quickly.

"Booth. If we don't stop now, we are going to be late. I needed to stop by my apartment to change before I go to the foster home to talk to Mrs. Taylor." Brennan didn't really want him to stop, but she knew they had too if they wanted to accomplish anything.

"I know. I know." Booth grumbled. He got out of bed and headed to the shower. Once at the door, Booth smiled, "Wanna join me?"

Brennan laughed and followed him into the bathroom.

(Page Break)

By the time they left Brennan's apartment later that morning, it was already 9:28. They decided to just go straight to meet Mrs. Taylor instead of going to the lab.

"If you hadn't gone in the shower with me, we wouldn't be running late." Booth didn't mind not going to the lab first anyway, so he wasn't really upset.

"If you hadn't invited me into the shower..." Brennan had never felt this relaxed. She turned to Booth and just smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just really happy...and relaxed."

Booth laughed and grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Me too. Well, what do ya say? Let's go talk to Mrs. Taylor." Brennan just laughed and agreed.

AN: I know it isn't long enough for how long I've been gone, but it's all I have right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay. I know that it's been a while. My computer wouldn't save my story for the longest time. I will try to update more often now that my school year has settled into a rhythm. I actually had this typed last week, but my computer didn't save it. Honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own bones

Enjoy!

Once they got to the foster building, they saw Mrs. Edwards. Brennan still didn't like her so she went ahead to Mrs. Taylor's office. Booth decided to have a little chat with Mrs. Edwards before catching up with Brennan.

"I'll meet you back there Bones. I just want to talk to Mrs. Edwards here for a few minutes." Booth didn't even know if she wanted him back there when she talked to Mrs. Taylor, but he sure hoped so.

Brennan tried to keep her face impassive, but failed miserably. She had wanted Booth to come back there with her. Since their relationship had taken a turn, she was toying with the idea that Booth could help her with the kids. She saw how he was with Parker and then that case with Andy. She decided that he was a good father and that if she was going to foster these kids, he would know what to do.

"Okay." She settled with that and walked back to Mrs. Taylor's office.

Brennan's heart beat faster after each step she took towards Mrs. Taylor's office. She didn't understand. 'Why am I worrying so much about this? I can handle two kids.' At least Booth would be there to help.

She finally arrived at the office and she knocked. While she wanted to have the children in her custody and stop worrying about if they were safe or not, she also hoped someone was in there already, postponing this just for a little. Until she could calm down.

Turns out, waiting wasn't on her side.

Mrs. Taylor opened the door with a big smile.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I've been expecting you. Now, I'm under the impression that you would like to take in Alice Wonderfields' foster siblings. Am I correct?" Brennan had sat down across from Mrs. Taylor and was nodding with what she was saying.

"That's correct. I'm already a registered foster parent, so this shouldn't take long. Are the children here?" Brennan spoke so fast, Mrs. Taylor almost didn't understand her.

"Yes. Let me go get them. Oh, one quick question first. Will Agent Booth be co-parenting with you?" Brennan wanted to say yes, but she hadn't talked things out with Booth yet.

"I um-"

"Yes, I will be." Brennan was cut off by Booth, whim she didn't even know came in the room.

"Okay then, I'll just go get the children." Mrs. Taylor left, sensing that the partners needed to be alone for a little.

"Bones. I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I really want to help you. Now, before you start on how you don't need help-" Booth was cut off by a kiss.

"Thank you." Brennan whispered after their mouths released each other. "I don't think I could really do this without you. You are a wonderful father." Booth couldn't help but smile at her.

"And you are going to be a wonderful mom."

Then, the door opened and Mrs. Taylor ushered the two children inside.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan. I'd like you to meet your new foster children. John and Amanda Wonderfield."

AN: Sorry it's so sort. I just wanted to I've you guys something. I'll hopefully update again sometime this week, probably not until Wednesday.

If you have any suggestions, tell me. I'm open to anything.

Please Review!


End file.
